


Tsubaru

by ChrisWrites



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWrites/pseuds/ChrisWrites
Summary: Tsubasa agreed to meet Maria in the parking garage to handle some unfinished business, and finds herself handled instead.A followup to Chapter 12 - "Passion" - of Snippetgear





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of nagging "when are you going to write the Subaru, Lynx?" and a commission by parme-tan, it's here. I'm finally free from my sins. (I didn't mean to take Xesphanite's idea again, total coincidence this time, and mostly I just laughed about it to her.)
> 
> A followup to the chapter "Passion" in Snippetgear, but reading that isn't required to enjoy this.

Tsubasa had tried to kill the remaining 10 minutes as Maria had instructed, but there simply wasn’t anything to do to kill so little time without raising suspicion. She returned to the office under the guise of having forgotten something, and made small talk with Hibiki for approximately four minutes. That must have been enough.

If Tsubasa didn’t know exactly where Maria parked the Subaru, she might have been able to waste more time finding it, but she ended up next to it in no time. Her hand had just reached into her pocket to check her phone for the time when the back door of the car opened, and Maria’s hand darted out for her wrist.

Tsubasa ducked down to join her in the back, and before she could take a seat she was pulled forward as Maria slammed the car door shut to shove her against it. Maria’s mouth swallowed all surprise, and instantly Tsubasa’s need from the office room that had just begun to wane was reignited.

“I told you ten minutes,” Maria said when she finally pulled away to let Tsubasa breathe. When Tsubasa opened her mouth, intending to ask what was wrong, Maria bit down on the side of her neck and she cried out. “It’s only been eight. Eager?”

Tsubasa didn’t see what difference it would make if she’d waited those two extra minutes, but she couldn’t deny that being in there with Maria right now, she wished she would’ve come another two minutes earlier. She melted under Maria, lips close enough she could feel her breathing, one hand gripping her side lightly and the other cupping her cheek. When Tsubasa tried to match her hands, Maria took Tsubasa’s wrists and pinned them to the car’s seat at either side.

“I told you ten minutes. You aren’t going to do anything, not touch me or even speak, until that time comes.” She sat up and opened the alarm on her phone, setting for two minutes. “Understand?”

“Maria-” Tsubasa was silenced by Maria raising a finger.

“That’s another minute.” The alarm now read three minutes.

“I was-” Five was now displayed on the screen, and Tsubasa gulped as she realized where Maria was going with this.

“I asked for you to be quiet, Tsubasa.” She gave a sly grin.

Pressing her luck and letting Maria know she was going to play along, Tsubasa said only two more words: “Make me.”

With the timer set for seven minutes, Maria set the phone on the center console and leaned in closely, lips so close to Tsubasa’s that she wasn’t sure if they were touching or not. “I told you to wait just ten minutes, Tsubasa, and you couldn’t. You’re going to sit quietly and let me have my way with you until the timer goes off, and then you’re allowed to touch me. Do you understand?”

Shuddering under her sudden forcefulness, Tsubasa nodded, accepting Maria when she closed the practically-nonexistent gap between their lips, hands already twitching with the desire to tangle themselves into Maria’s hair. Just seconds of a deep, bruising kiss, and she wasn’t sure what to do with herself.

They didn’t stay like that for long before Maria pulled away, letting out a deep breath. “You didn’t let anyone see your neck like this, did you?” Tsubasa’s eyes widened; she hadn’t made an effort to hide it, in any case, but it sounded like she should have. “Wear a scarf tomorrow.”

There was no time for Tsubasa to acknowledge that before Maria lowered her head again, closing her mouth over her throat and sucking hard. If there wasn’t already a mark there, Maria was surely leaving one now. Protest died before Tsubasa would voice it, remembering Maria’s conditions. All she could do was raise her chin higher to allow Maria better access, silently affirming that it was okay. 

Maria’s hands released her wrists and flew under her shirt, sliding up along her stomach and reaching around to her back. She guided her down to lay flat on her back on the seat, with Maria straddling her, one leg down on the floor so that they could both fit. Again, she separated herself from her, sitting upright and looking out the back window.

“Stay low,” she commanded, “and don’t make a sound. We don’t want anyone coming to investigate.” Tsubasa wanted to ask what she meant, but kept her mouth shut and hoped an explanation would follow. It did, when Maria took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Tsubasa obediently helped her get it off, but her heart raced in more than just excitement. Maria was either being irresponsible in hiding their relationship, or exploiting the secrecy for a thrill. Tsubasa would have called this off, if it weren’t for the fact that she was enjoying it at least a little bit, too.

Maybe partially undressing was a little far, she worried, but that fear dissipated when Maria’s hands found their way under her bra, and her lips were on hers again. This kiss was much gentler, perhaps teasing would be an accurate word. After getting Tsubasa so worked up and almost desperate, Maria was taking her time and keeping her like that.

It was almost painful already, keeping her arms still at her sides as Maria barely moved on top of her. She barely brushed across the skin under her bra, giving her just enough of a taste that she wanted to beg for more, but her words were taken from her as well. Tsubasa tried to encourage her forward with a stronger kiss, but Maria retained the frustrating pace.

This time when Maria broke the kiss, she lowered herself, tongue trailing down over Tsubasa’s collarbone until she reached her breasts and pushed the bra out of the way. Tsubasa was expecting things to progress, but was disappointed when all Maria did was suck lightly at her breastbone, hands not straying far from but never touching her nipples. She squirmed a little bit under her, unconsciously trying to direct her towards where she wanted her to be, but Maria remained steadfast.

Maria’s mouth moved closer a scant millimeter at a time, and Tsubasa’s heartbeat began pounding in her ears in anticipation. Tsubasa gripped her hands into tight fists, fighting the urge to reach up and bring her closer. Drawing it out somehow further, Maria paused to speak. “Five minutes left.”

Tsubasa was sure this had been going on longer than that! She bit back a groan as Maria’s mouth returned to her breast, and her back arched into the touch, needing more. Finally, Maria provided the barest sense of progression, ghosting the pad of a finger over a nipple. Tsubasa jolted and let out a sudden, faint moan, biting down on her lower lip so that she wouldn’t accidentally speak and break Maria’s rule.

“I’ll let that one slide,” Maria said, moving her mouth closer across Tsubasa’s opposite breast. “Any more and I might have to penalize you.”

Tsubasa nearly betrayed herself to affirm, but swallowed hard and gave a short nod that Maria might not have even seen. Her continued silence would have to be the most definite sign of willing obedience, chest heaving with each breath as Maria drew her hand back with the rise and fall, never offering enough stimulation.

She was careful to not let out anything louder than a mumble, whimpering between staggered breasts, fingernails digging into her palm as she raised herself just enough to lay on her hands to keep them out of the way. Maria’s tongue reached her nipple, flicking over it lightly, almost as light as her breath blowing across it. More so than the touch itself, Tsubasa was driven wild by the restraint she put so much effort into, doing nothing making her so much more aware of Maria’s hands and mouth on her.

Maria raised herself to whisper into Tsubasa’s ear, “I still have you for four more minutes.” Tsubasa screwed her eyes shut in frustration, having endured a full minute of the lightest touches she’d ever felt. Hyper-alert to every inch of her body, she felt a small wave of relief when Maria made her touches a little firmer, kissed her a little deeper, giving her that promise of a satisfying end in just four more minutes.

Tsubasa now had to reserve a place in her mind to stop herself from grinding her hips against Maria, who now lowered her waist to press down on her. She twitched and squirmed uncontrollably, shaking in her attempts to not wrap her legs around her to draw her inescapably closer. Maria seemed to sense this, shifting just a little, dragging herself across Tsubasa’s groin, doing nothing but teasing her for not getting what she really wanted.

Maria’s hands left her breasts, running up and down Tsubasa’s sides, leaving her suddenly feeling much more exposed without the cover of her hands. She expected things to finally progress after those three minutes of torture, but Maria simply caressed her torso, making a slow path from her hips to her shoulders, down her biceps and back. Every time Tsubasa thought she might reach somewhere she was aching to feel Maria’s hands on, she continued past or drew back.

She wanted to look at the timer to see how much longer she would have to endure, but kept her eyes squeezed shut as looking at Maria only made it harder to bear. An estimate was useless; she was sure the seven minutes had long gone by but the timer had yet to ring.

Maria continued to kiss her, passionately but slowly. Tsubasa was choking on her own forced silence, returning the kiss firmly, trying again to initiate something stronger. Maria’s hands moved to Tsubasa’s face, stroking her bangs out of her face but also deliberately keeping her from tilting her head upwards for a more preferable, less-passive angle.

With a loud exhale, Maria broke the kiss and lifted herself a little. “Only two more.” Finally, finally Maria lowered her hands, reaching the fly of Tsubasa’s shorts and unzipping them as slowly as she possibly could, Tsubasa so desperate the miniscule vibrations of the metal zipper brought her excitement to a higher peak.

Maria slid her hand under her shorts, going over her panties with the faintest strokes. Mind addled with need, Tsubasa decided to risk rocking her hips against her fingers, timing it to maximize the contact. Unfortunately for her, Maria seemed aware of this, and there was no clear rhythm in her motions.

Only partially on the car seats at this point and stabilized on the floor, Maria kept one hand just barely down Tsubasa’s shorts, and the other remained at her face, gently cradling her cheek and adjusting her for better access to her mouth. She kissed a deliberate trail from Tsubasa’s mouth to her ear, nipping it before counting down again. “Just one more minute.”

This time, the mix of relief and frustration all at once was enough to weaken Tsubasa’s resolve and she voiced her impatience through a loud, exasperated moan. She grit her teeth immediately after, cutting it short and hoping it wouldn’t count as an infraction against the rules.

Maria let go of her, and Tsubasa cracked her eyes open to see what was going on; she had returned to the phone behind her. “I’m adding 30 more seconds for that.”

Tsubasa nearly yelled out to plead for mercy, but caught herself before a single syllable could get out. Doing so would only make things even harder for her, and she didn’t want to wait another second more than a minute and a half.

“Where were we, Tsubasa?” Maria asked, and Tsubasa knitted her brows and gave her a questioning stare over the silence rule. “You can answer me for this. Where was I touching you?”

“You had a hand on my cheek.” Her voice was unsteady like she hadn’t used it for much longer than six minutes.

Maria’s hand returned there, running a thumb over her lips as she did. “And the other?”

Tsubasa swallowed. “In my shorts.”

Maria dipped her fingertips under the waistband. “Here?”

A pause, then she said, “Further.”

Her hand lowered. “How about now?”

Tsubasa shuddered as Maria drew closer. “Further.”

She moved further down, and Tsubasa began fidgeting as she moved too far, but closer to where she needed her. “Now?”

Tsubasa fought with herself, forcing herself to comply and not try to trick Maria to have her hand in a more ideal place. “T- too far.”

Maria gave a small chuckle and kissed Tsubasa’s lips briefly. “Good.” She drew back, too much, but slipped under her panties and Tsubasa nearly yelled again in surprise and excitement. Maria’s mouth returned to Tsubasa’s again, biting on her lower lip before accepting the entrance Tsubasa granted.

Tsubasa leaned her head back and arched her whole body into Maria’s touch, starting to gyrate her hips in time with her. Breath ragged and becoming harsher the longer Maria continued, and the more she slowed. It wasn’t nearly strong enough to get her anywhere no matter how long Maria stayed there, but still drove Tsubasa wild with need.

After an eternity, the timer ended and Maria’s phone beeped. The second note hadn’t even rang before Tsubasa’s arms whipped out to wrap around Maria, pulling her in as close as she could with no regard to how tight it was, and finally letting out the unrestrained moaning she’d worked so hard to conceal this whole time. Maria’s tongue drove deeper into her mouth, muffling her cries.

Tsubasa tried to draw Maria’s fingers inside her, but even with the timer up, she continued to do little more than tease her. At least now, Tsubasa could take a fistful of Maria’s hair, her other hand finding its way lower to grope at her below the waist. While still unfulfilled, it was more gratifying now that she could get a handful of her girlfriend’s curves.

Maria leaned back, but continued the motions of her hand. Tsubasa looked up at her curiously, noticing the lust-filled stare she was staring down at her with. “Do you want me to finish you?” she asked her, voice heavy and dripping with promise.

Tsubasa started to respond, but before she could say anything, instinctively pulled Maria closer to bring their lips back together. “Yes,” she whimpered against her mouth, “right now.”

Without another word, Maria, after much too long, pressed her fingers down harder and moved much more vigorously. Loud at first, Tsubasa was quickly able to quiet herself now that Maria was where she needed her and was staying there. She didn’t want anybody to inspect suspicious noises coming from a random car in the parking garage.

Her hands twitched with the need to grab Maria as tightly as possible, pull her close and make her stay where she was on the chance she would stall again. Tsubasa whined and started to protest when Maria pulled back, but it died in her throat when Maria, true to her word, tugged her shorts and panties down to give herself better access. She lifted her hips off the seat to help her out, wanting to accelerate the process to her release.

Maria adjusted her own position atop Tsubasa and anchored on the floor before sliding her hand back down, moving inside her instantly and thrusting rhythmically. Tsubasa couldn’t help but let out the occasional soft moan into Maria’s mouth, holding her breath in long bursts to prevent anything more.

Due to Maria’s firsthand experience with Tsubasa and the lengthy teasing, it wasn’t long before she felt herself getting close, grappling at Maria’s waist and tangling up her hair, hands clenching and digging into Maria’s skin. She threw her head back and carefully held her breath when orgasm hit her, letting out a relieved groan before breathing in and out deeply. Her head swam with that feeling of prolonged torment followed by intense satisfaction.

Willing herself to full consciousness after allowing a few seconds of relaxation, she already decided how to get Maria back. In those few vulnerable seconds it always took her to transition from smug and domineering back into her usual calm self, Tsubasa grabbed Maria’s upper arm and held her close with a firm hand at her lower back, before she could get off of her.

“Tsubasa?” Maria looked caught off guard, confused, shocked even. Her brow furrowed the tiniest bit, and her voice faltered at the end of the questioning word.

With a small, glaring smirk, and after a hard, steadying breath, Tsubasa put on her best commanding tone. “You aren’t done yet.”

“Huh- ah!” Maria was cut off as Tsubasa yanked her forward by the arm to pull her into another kiss, then held her at the back of the head to let her know she wanted her to stay there. “ _Mm- mmm…._ ” She relaxed a little bit, but was still tense compared to just a minute before. Confidence stripped so suddenly, Maria fumbled between Tsubasa’s legs, unable to match her previous rhythm.

With her mind no longer clouded by frustration and that single-minded need to take care of it, Tsubasa was able to fully turn the situation around. So soon after the first round, she was so sensitive it almost hurt, but she goaded Maria into picking up her pace with shallow thrusts of her hips and pushed through it. She wouldn’t give up until Maria had paid for her actions twofold or more.

Maria in place and not fighting back, Tsubasa let go of her to feel at the hem of her dress, looking for the zipper that ran the full length bottom to top. It didn’t take long to find the bit of metal, colder than either of their skin, and slide it upwards, each side of the fabric of the dress now hanging loose. She felt a strong shiver run through Maria, but she lowered herself further onto Tsubasa.

“You’re not fair, Tsubasa,” she whispered, gasping as she came up for air. Tsubasa noticed a blush spreading across her face that wasn’t there before. Maria descended again to kiss her, and Tsubasa found herself unsatisfied with Maria’s success in silencing herself.

Dress fully open, Tsubasa moved her hands under Maria’s bra and immediately began handling them firmly. She put more into the kiss, encouraged by how cute Maria was when embarrassed, and the hand working between her legs. Tsubasa pulled away, saying, “I want to hear you.”

“Wh- ahh….” Maria trailed off when Tsubasa moved her lips to Maria’s neck. She was obviously holding back the vocalizations that wanted out, and panted, “We’re…outside….”

“Then you’d better keep your voice low.” Her hands left Maria’s chest, and made their way down to her hips, holding her tightly and guiding her to rest against Tsubasa’s raised thigh. She jolted at the touch, and started to move, but Tsubasa kept her in place with a solid grip; Maria took the cue, and cried out for the first time.

Tsubasa trembled briefly before she came again, bucking into Maria’s touch and struggling to catch her breath in that time. She felt Maria slow down, unsure of what she was to do next, but Tsubasa found her voice again and directed, “Keep going.”

Maria made a small, affirmative noise, and continued. “Until when?” she asked shakily, assumedly less concerned with her task and more with when she was going to be able to finish as well.

Tsubasa hummed as if she was thinking it over, but she already knew what she was about to put Maria through. “Until you can’t handle it anymore.”

Another strong shudder went through Maria, and she gave a short whine as she bit down on her lower lip. Tsubasa pressed her thigh up against her briefly, reveling in the quick, uncontrolled quivering of her lower body as she fought to obey. She threw herself down for a desperate and needy, deep kiss, and Tsubasa felt almost a plea for mercy, an exchange in pleasing Tsubasa for her release.

Tsubasa was not feeling merciful, and Maria was going to learn that soon. She rocked her leg up and down, pressing against Maria and then pulling away again. Maria’s thighs tightened around her own, trying to pull her closer, but Tsubasa didn’t give. She let go of Maria’s hips, waiting to see if she would hold still on her own before sliding her hands back up to her breasts.

Now and then, becoming more frequent with each time, Maria’s quiet whimpering would be punctuated by Tsubasa’s gasping breaths as she came. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to wear out as her endurance reached its limit. Maria still had more resistance in her, and Tsubasa had to outlast her, lest future endeavors sway in Maria’s favor as her demands would seem like empty threats.

There was a heavy, damp sensation running down Tsubasa’s thigh, then back up again, and repeated. Tsubasa opened her eyes to see Maria making a pained face, and noticed she had begun grinding openly against her leg, composure and restraint gone as she started seeking her end.

Tsubasa encouraged her, moving her thigh more strongly and in time with her motions. Maria’s eyes glazed over, and her mouth hung open as she took harsh breaths, in and out with each thrust. As soon as Tsubasa felt Maria was getting close, she put a hand behind her head to drag her down for a kiss, knowing her habit of screaming as she finished and worrying she wouldn’t be able to hold back despite the risky location.

She was right; Maria’s whole body jerked with no more warning than her frantic movements, suddenly shouting loudly once, followed by a few quieter, wheezing cries. She trembled, in exhaustion rather than need, and collapsed on top of Tsubasa. The two laid in a sweaty, half-clothed pile, both too tired to do any more than remain still in the silence, their heaving chests the only movement, and struggling breath the only sound.

Maria, nestled into Tsubasa’s shoulder, was the first to speak up, weakly. “You gave up on your rule?”

“I told you to stay there until you couldn’t handle it.” Tsubasa managed a smile that she probably couldn’t see. “You set your own limit.”

Maria smacked her on the opposite shoulder. “You’re terrible.”

Tsubasa giggled and raised her head up to kiss Maria on the forehead, before letting it fall back down, finding keeping it up to be too much unnecessary effort. “You started it.”

With a hum in agreement, Maria snuggled in closer against her, not bothering to close her open dress, nor did Tsubasa pull her bra back down. Neither found the energy to expend on that, or anything else other than recuperating. Maria began running her fingers across Tsubasa’s stomach, but that even proved too much to keep up, and she stopped shortly.

After some time, Maria said almost calmly, “We shouldn’t stay here any longer.”

Tsubasa smiled gently, then said, “You’re right.”

Maria waited, but when Tsubasa didn’t move, she told her, “You have to let go of me so I can zip my dress up.”

Her smile widened. “I could.”

With a playful sigh, Maria pried Tsubasa’s arm off of her, and peeked out the back window. Sitting upright on Tsubasa’s legs – she was occupying all three back seats – Maria closed the zipper and put her hair back in some semblance of order. Tsubasa still didn’t move, lying back contentedly with Maria’s weight keeping her down.

“Are you joining me up front?” Maria asked, after she made no motion to sit up.

While Tsubasa was tired and found being sedentary preferable to adjusting herself back to being presentable to the public, she was admittedly still in the mood to toy with Maria. “I might.”

“Come on, you lazy idol.” Maria moved partially to the floor again to play along and pulled Tsubasa’s shorts back up, and retrieved her shirt from the floor. “We have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” Tsubasa pretended to consider again, but did push herself up on her elbows. Maria was right, they had a flight to catch in the morning that she’d almost forgotten about in the excitement. “Maybe we can finish this at my place,” she said lightly.

Maria’s face fell, and she said in a begging voice, “Tsubasa, please, I’m too tired now.”

Tsubasa smiled and sat up fully, kissing Maria on the cheek. “I was kidding, I couldn’t handle another minute.”

Maria’s expression rose into a smirk. “So a little longer and I would have outlasted you?”

Tsubasa returned the teasing, sultry gaze. “Maybe I’ll let you try another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Memesubs: "Sorry, I'll have my way with Tsubasa!"
> 
> Maria's dress inspired by an art of her from Symphogear XD, because it seemed like an easy way to get her clothes off while cramped in the back seat of a car https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CsignejVIAAOphu.jpg


End file.
